septem_peccatorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Vampires have existed for a very long time, longer than Witches though went extinct around the 18th century. They were recreated in 2020 during The First Angelical Wars. Origins Originally, the first vampire was Count Dracula (or, as he was known during the time, Anthony) emerged in Greece. The first vampires were not afraid or hurt by the sun, and instead they were simply nocturnal that preferred to hunt at night. Anthony was responsible for the turning of over 400 people during his first one hundred years of life all over Europe. Vampires only started being burned by the sun after the Dark Ages, and by then most didn't go out into the sunlight anyways. During the 18th century, there was a massive group of people who went hunting for vampires, leaving them extinct once they'd killed Count Dracula. Hundreds of years later, Satan re-created the vampire race with a different set of skills. Instead of their teeth always being sharp, the canines only sharpened during bloodlust, and vampires could be in the sun without burning with a special tattoo on their shoulder (maximum of two hours) only recognizable by other vampires. Traits, Likes, and Dislikes Vampires are most often associated with their greedy and cunning ways, able to talk their way in and out of any situation with a deadly sort of charm only known otherwise (on the same scale) to mermaids. Most vampires actually like the light, specifically sunsets and sunrises along with rosaries and crucifixes. However, they have never liked Holy Water, or been able to tolerate it. The sun is not a well-liked thing to Vampires without the shoulder tattoo. Vampires are one of the most prideful of the races, taking appearance very seriously and if insulted will not hesitate to start a fight. They prefer to fight with fists or their teeth, seeing as their bodies are strong enough already- however this does not mean that they are immune to falls as they can still break bones. Rivalries Vampires are a very competitive race, and dislike more things than they like. Most notably, they are well known for hating Werewolves and Fae. Appearance Most Vampires vary in height depending on their human form or the heights of their parents. Usually, Vampires will still dress in a very gothic or in older-styled clothing, preferring to look nice versus the casual appearances most other races take. Though they do not always wear suits/dresses, they will make sure they at least look nice. Almost always, they will have red, silver, or black eyes and dark hair. During the transformation if they are bitten and infected, they have three days to be cured. Otherwise, during the second day, a Fledgling Vampire's eyes will change color and their hair will naturally bleach and reset to a darker color if it was not to begin with. Naming Customs Vampires usually take human names, as most vampires are descendants or were once human. If they were turned and happened to be another race, if they have vampiric offspring they will usually be named with the customs of the parent's race.